As Japanese as a Cherry Tree
by Ally W
Summary: Pre-Message. Suzunagi's parents, while enroot to a Shinto temple for their daughter's naming ceremony, run into an old friend of the family. While talking to him, they discuss everyday life and the problems they face in Tokugawa-held Edo. One Shot.


Disclaimer: _"Yoroiden Samurai Troopers: Message"_ and the characters of _Suzunagi_ and _Suzunagi's parents_, are copyright by Sunrise © 1988, 1991.

NOTE:  
I talk about the theory pertaining to a long-standing rumor on what the name Suzunagi may mean (aka: the rumor that says "Suzu" in her name translates into the word "small bell"). That part is not fact… just me putting rumors into action.

* * *

The cherry trees were at the peak of color near the banks of the river. There soft pink hue stood in muted contrast against the strong green of new grass and clear, azure sky. The colors of spring was quite noticeable, as if it was calling the residents of Edo out of there winter hibernation. However, this message almost seemed lost on the bustling residents of the large city, who were far to busy with their everyday activities of running errands or working in one of the multitude of shops that littered the area. But, one individual seemed to be paying attention to its words; a man. He stroked his mustache as he looked intently into the boughs of the cherry trees, studying the stark contrast of colors. By his side, a woman stood carrying a bundle of finely tailored blankets.

"These colors…", the man said as he looked over at the woman, a child-like glimmer seemed to shine in his eyes. "They are inspiring. These are the shades that I have been picturing for my next work. Why is it that nature always seems to tease me, dear wife? Making color so vivid… and unable to be reproduced by man."

The woman gave out a soft chuckle. It always made her smile when her husband became this way. He was but a quite playwright, a fate that couldn't be any simpler. He lived for his craft and the love he felt for it was deep and unconditional; like the love a child felt for his mother. She loved that part of his personality and seeing this facet made her happy; far happier then the comfortable life and lavished gifts that he gave to her.

"They truly are beautiful", his wife responded. Suddenly, the woman felt a slight movement coming from the bundle she was holding. Looking down, the woman began arranging the cloth layers gently around the tiny face of a newborn baby. A calm breeze picked up, causing the cherry blossoms to sway in its wake. Petals that were not stong enough to stay on their branches soon began to fall to earth in a sprinkle of pink.

"Suzunagi, look at the cherry trees", the woman cooed as she gracefully removed a stray petal from the infant's forehead. "Are they not lovely?"

The woman's husband placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at the baby. How pretty was the name his wife picked out... Suzunagi. It seemed to fit the child so well. Then his thoughts came to the notion that he was now a father. He remember the excitement he felt when he announced to his theater troupe that his wife was pregnant. He felt such pride when locals of their district would ask and old women would advise them on wives tales on how to do this and that. And, when his daughter was born, he was giddy with jubilation as the whole theater, from the most distinguished actors to the to the wives of the backstage crew, celebrated the child's birth. All these personal thoughts engrossed the man's conscious. So much so that he was startled when its stream was broken by a familiar voice.

"Hello!", the voice chimed. Suzunagi's father looked up to see a man dressed in a dark suit, it looked European in its design.

"Ah, Daitsuki! My old friend…" the man joyfully bellowed as he greeted the person with a firm handshake. "It has been a long time since my wife and I have seen you."

"As likewise, dear friend", the gentleman replied. After removing his grip from the handshake, the man called Daitsuki then gave a formal bow to the playwright's wife. When doing so, he noticed the bundle of finely embroidered silk and cotton blankets the woman was holding. "I apologize in being so rude… but…"

The couple both looked at each other and smiled, knowing just what their friend was going to ask. The man took up his daughter from his wife's arms. And, with a slight adjustment of his limbs, as so he wasn't causing the infant any discomfort in holding her, Suzunagi's father walked over to his friend. "There is no need to apologize. I would like for you to see my new daughter. She came into this world just seven nights ago."

Daitsuki clapped his friend on the shoulder and congratulated him. Then, he looked at the tiny newborn in wonderment. She was bundled up rather heavily against the crisp air of early spring. He saw her face peeking out of the swaddling, how fair her complexion was. He noticed her eyes were half closed, as if the jostling from being passed from mother to father woke her up.

"She is truly beautiful… her nose looks much like her mother's", Daitsuki said. "May I be so bold as to ask what her name is?"

"Suzunagi", the woman responded.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty child", the foreign dressed gentleman stated. "And, very unique, I may add. May I, again, be as bold in asking how did you come up with such a name?"

Suzunagi's mother looked down at her precious daughter, lying silently in her father's arms. Then, the woman looked back up and began to speak. "It is a rather strange tale. After the mid-wife placed Suzunagi in my arms, I heard a chiming sound… like metal brushing against metal. I commented to the doctor on how beautiful the sound was; how it somehow made me feel calm and at peace after such an ordeal. But, the doctor said he heard nothing of the sort. He said it was most likely the rattling of a tin-goods cart or maybe a passing Shinto monk; since they do carry staffs that chime. But, that chiming would not leave my memory. So, I decided to name my beautiful daughter after such a beautiful sound. Suzu… small bells."

"In fact, we are on our way to the Shinto temple to have Suzunagi's name placed onto her", the child's father announced.

Daitsuki face suddenly went pale and solemn at the words 'Shinto temple'. With a quick gesture, he pushed the bridge of his spectacles up onto his nose. "Will they let you do that? I mean no disrespect, my old friends… but… would one of the Christian ceremonies be safer for you three?"

"Suzunagi will also have a Christian ceremony, as well as a Japanese one", the mother chimed in.

Suzunagi's father gave a gentle pat on Daitsuki's back, showing the man that he, or his wife, was not offended at the least by the comment. "I understand your concern and I know you mean only the best when it comes to our welfare. Please, do not worry for us…"

Suzunagi's mother continued where her husband left off. "I understand that this act may bring forth animosity from the temple priests… maybe even from one of the Shougun's many spies. But, I just cannot have our daughter be completely severed from her roots. I must bring her."

The woman's husband smiled gingerly at her as she voiced her reasons to Daitsuki. Then, he gazed lovingly at his tiny daughter that was nestled in the hand-embroidered blankets. Yes, he did understand why his wife wished for this… because she was Japanese first and a Christian second. Like himself, his wife couldn't fully dismiss her heritage; even though her religion was not Japanese. Yes, like him, she had a strong dislike for the Shougun and the near tyrannical rule he had over their nation. She, too, was sick of the caste system that they were thrown into and how the government controlled it with an iron fist. And, every night, he could hear her praying to her Christian god for the Meijists to succeed in overthrowing the Bafuku. But, despite all the ills the both saw in their country, they both held on tight to the traditions of Japan. And, by the chill of hell, would he deny those same traditions to his daughter. After all, Suzunagi was Japanese; despite being born into a government that claimed she wasn't even considered human. The girl's father then looked up and over at his friend. The playwright wondered, did his friend grasp their concerns, as well?

"I understand…", Daiketsu said as he smiled down at Suzunagi and then looked up at the couple. "She is Japanese… as Japanese as any other child born seven moons ago. That is one status that our government cannot officially deny her."

Suzunagi's father beamed a broad smile as he looked at Daitsuki with a feeling of joy. The man in the Western suit did understand, almost like he could read the playwright's mind. He knew there was a reason why he was such good friends with this gentleman. And, that one statement just confirmed this bond even more.

"Enough of these melancholy thoughts… let us talk about something more joyful", the woman stated as she gently gathered up Suzunagi from her husband's arms. "We have been rude in not asking how you have been, Daitsuki? How are your wife and child?"

"Children…" Daitsuki corrected. "My wife is pregnant with our second child."

The playwright went over to Daitsuki's and shook his hand. "Congratulations, my friend! I see that you will be indeed busy with such a family coming your way. I apologize in changing the subject, but how has work been going for you? This new venture of Dutch spice trading… how is it?"

"Oh, wonderful… wonderful", Daitsuki responded, letting go of the man's hand. "I just made a profit of 10,000 Mon this week."

"That is truly an impressive figure", the woman exclaimed. "Your young family will be very comfortable, indeed."

Daitsuki nodded his head in agreement at the comment Suzunagi's mother made. "But, as you know, I am not keeping it all. On top of handling out my debts, I will also be giving a 10 Mon bonus to all the farmers that have traded with me this week. Right now, they need it more then I do. However, the government has been giving me some hassle on this figure."

"Why am I not shocked…", Suzunagi's father spat.

Daitsuki chuckled as his friend's honest response. "You are not the only one. But, yes… just last week, I had a magistrate come into my business, with one of those Shougunite dogs in tow… trying to find something wrong with my scales. Talking about how I owe him fines for not having honest measurements. You should have seen the look on that magistrate's face when he found everything was fair. You know me… I run only an honest and fair house. But you understand how things are; there is no respect for us trader merchants. After all, we are nothing but ticks on the fur on Japan."

"They have to realize that trading would be vital for the future of our country?" Suzunagi's father replied. "We cannot survive solely on the backs of rice farmers forever. After all, our money system is deteriorating. We need other types of commerce in order to make Japan the prosperous land as it once was. I understand that the philosophy of Confucius states that merchants and traders are of unfit, profiting off the labor of others… And, I know that some of them do cheat. But, what about the ones that are giving back? They are far more Confucius-like then our Shougun. Honestly, our country needs more men like that… like you."

"As well as men like you…" Daitsuki retorted. "You make our countrymen think… to probe deep into their own minds with your work. Your philosophy on such topics as moral good or why people should question are key to making our country more… oh, what's that word those Westerns use? Ah… enlightened. I hear people at the tea house talk about your plays, my friend. And, those kinds of discussions make me happy for Japan's future. To question what they see and to seek out what they feel is right."

A sad smile beamed from the playwright's lips. "We also cannot live in the past forever. I love my heritage and treasure my country… yes. But, sometimes, feeling love for these things means that we must grow… and change. To shed old ideas and create something new… something that can be used by all, not just one group of people. It is much like the cherry trees… they grow blossoms that they must shed; all in order to produce fruit that man and beast eat… regardless of things like if they are bird or reptile. Or even what economic class the hungry man comes from."

"And those are exactly the words our Shougunite must remember", Daitsuki remarked. The man looked up as the swaying branches and let out a deep sigh. Suddenly, the chiming of a bell could be heard emanated from his suit. He reached into his suit jacket, pulled out a glided pocket watch and opened the front. "Oh, it's noon! I really must be going… I apologize for my suddenness, but I have a meeting with a fellow trader. And, you two really must finish your journey to the temple."

Suzunagi's mother looked down at her daughter who was sound asleep. "Yes, we really should get going before the day grows late."

And, with those words, Daitsuki and Suzunagi's parents all began bowing to one another. After displaying his good-bys, the Western-dressed gentleman started off in the opposite direction of the family. However, after a few feet, the man turned around and called out to Suzunagi's mother. "You make sure you tell those monks that little Suzunagi is as Japanese as those cherry trees that are blooming outside."

The woman smiled at those words. How happy she was to know that others, who were far different then her self, shared the exact same feelings that she did. With a soft sigh, the woman turned to her husband and, side by side, the couple continued their walk towards the Shinto temple.


End file.
